


Hello There

by AwatereJones



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, One-Shots, Other, Romance, ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: So Jack and Ianto's first spark of interest? These are one-shots of the first time they notice one another. Might be first meetings or first time one sees something in the other that causes a double take. So many alternate 'verses, there has to be hundreds of first times for Jack and Ianto's love stories. Yes, I will take your suggestions too. Love my Crumbly xxxx (Maybe smut)





	1. MIB

"Who?"

"Captain Jack Harkness" Jack repeated with a sneer and a lecherous look up and down at that suit that goes forever. Black and severe, the white shirt and matching black tie also severe but unlike the others milling around, this one had a splash of colour on his lapel. A small red dragon pin that showed the Welsh accent was genuine.

Phwwwwwwor

Ianto was not sure if he had the time for this shit and he leaned back to take in this man in the Great Coat that knew damned well how delectable he looked in it.

"RIIIIIGHT" Ianto said slowly "T3. Cardiff, right?"

Jack's smile slid slightly as he now looked at someone who knew damned well how delectable he looked in that three piece suit. He said slowly "Maybe."

Subtle.

Ianto's eyebrow moved slightly then his eyes moved past him to focus off to the left and Jack swung to see the bright orange Tergoratons storming towards them. "Ah. There they are."

Ianto took a bored stance, his features schooled on to that of a butler … or maybe a tourist operator with a group of overdue tourists to lead around pointing out the sights. Jack blinked and looked back at the large beasts bearing down on them who were barking "Dea Do Are!"

"Well now, are you all there? You know you should all stay together!" Ianto snapped as he folded his arms, even Jack hesitating as Ianto stared down the bloody thirsty Viking things who all stopped in their tracks "Well? Who is in charge? Do a bloody head count for the love of god!"

One turned and pointed to each one, counting as told.

Jack looked back at Ianto again, now asking the question "Wait a minute. Who are you?"

Ianto ignored him and stepped closer to the aliens "Right. All there? Now, if you want to see one of our most amazing natural wonders of this planet you all need to provide me with your credits."

"Wait a minute!" Jack blustered "You are going to charge them?"

"This way" Ianto continued to ignore him "The bus over here will take you to a local military installation where you will be shown all the mod cons we have."

"Unit?" Jack tried.

Ianto waved the group to the 'bus' that resembled some sort of troop carrier and as they neared, several people appeared in matching suits with their dark glasses and clipped haircuts. Jack watched the orderly operation then waited patiently, hooking Ianto's arm as he went to step away.

"Hang on here a second. Where the hell are you lot from?"

Ianto turned to look at him one last time "You are Captain Jack Harness, galactic sex fiend, ex-Time Agent and sometime companion of the Doctor and you are now the Director of Torchwood Three Cardiff. Do you really need to know how I can fix little mess the rift spat out? Or I let me get it cleaned up? Clearly you couldn't handle it. I can teach or I can do. Even an old dog like you might learn something."

"I beg your fucking pardon!" Jack spluttered.

Ianto seemed to consider then said "no."

"What?"

"I do not pardon you" Ianto said calmly "You sir … are a cad."

Jack knew he was gaping as the man swung to walk away and he yelled after him "Yes? Well you are….are…."

"Immortal right? Is that true? You cannot die?" Ianto cut him off.

"Yes." Jack frowned "How do you know all this about me?"

"Good. I can't find my zapper"

"Zapper?"

As Jack tried to understand this man who knew him inside and out he saw the group of soldiers in the background being spoken to by one of the suits and a small ball point pen was being held up, then a red flash.

Jack pointed. "Like that?"

Ianto glanced over. "Yeah, I usually have one like that. Good boy."

"Then take hers" Jack pouted "What. It probably doesn't work on me anyway. What is it?"

"You ask that every time. She doesn't share. A real cow that one. Oh well" Ianto smiled "gotta go"

Jack smiled and opened his mouth to speak when he saw the weapon appear in his face.

"Is that alien?"

"And it's ours" Ianto agreed. "Oh bother. I like you now. OK. A do-over. Once! Piss me off and it's zap…zap. Deal? They have to think there are no witnesses….awwww…you are always so cute with that deer in the headlights thing, OK. OK. I will give you one chance. Yes?"

Jack did not understand but nodded, Ianto's smile sweet enough to let him know he had decided on the right answer.

BANG

.

.

.

Jack came back with a gasp and sat up looking around with surprise to find it daylight and no one around. An empty field like nothing had happened and he rose to pat himself down as he always did, finding a card in his pocket.

He read what was written on the back of the MIB card with a slow growing grin.

_STILL LIKE THE COAT THOUGH_

_AGENT I_


	2. A Market Place Meeting

As he made his way through the crowd, Ifan had the distinct feeling someone was following him. He turned to check and saw nothing but a sea of faces he didn't know. _Don't be silly,_ he thought. Clutching his backpack to his chest a little tighter he continued forward feeling a little bit ridiculous at his unfounded fear.

He saw a small street and rushed toward it. Once he got out of the market and onto regular streets he was sure he could easily find a cab. The street was deserted, there was a row of closed down shops, shacks really along one side and an empty lot on the other. Ifan immediately realized he may have made the wrong choice. He could still hear the steel drums and people of the market, it wasn't too late. No problem. He would just turn back. Suddenly he felt a strong tugging at his backpack. Whipping around he came face to face with a tall man with a sinister grin.

"Give me the bag mister, and you don't get hurt," he snarled.

He reeled back, using the backpack to hit him as hard as he could. He caught the bag mid-air and laughed. "I like when there is spirit boy, but you won't win."

Breathing heavily, he knew it went against everything he had been taught, but his passport and all the money he had in the world was in that bag. And Lisa's serum, all he had left of their research now. He was not giving up without a fight.

"NO!" he yelled, struggling with him to keep hold of the bag. He let out the loudest scream he could muster.

He came toward Ifan with a raised hand. _This was it,_ he thought. _This is where I die, fighting over this stupid bag._ Still not letting go, he closed his eyes tight, turned his head, and braced himself for the coming blow.

Then as quickly as the man appeared he was gone.

His bag fell free, and he stumbled back, falling against the wall behind him. He heard the man scream out in pain. Opening his eyes, he saw the reason. Between him and his assailant was the tallest, strongest, sexiest man Ifan had ever seen. He was kneeling with his knee in the man's back and he was securing the attacker's arms.

Turning to Ifan, he looked him up and down. His gaze was precise and pointed. He knew he was assessing him to see if he was hurt, but couldn't help the warmth that spread through his groin as his bright blue eyes caught his.

"Sir are you ok?" he asked. He was American. His voice was smooth like silk and definitely southern. No not southern—Texan.

"Uh…um… yea," he said shakily. _Dammit Ifan get it together_ , he thought. he was not used to being a damsel in distress. The attempted mugging and quick save by this handsome stranger was the most exciting thing that had ever happened to him.

The man on the ground let out a groan.

"Don't move. It can get worse." his protector said, as he pulled out a large cell phone from his own bag.

"I'm going to call the authorities," he told him. "Unfortunately, that means we will have to stick around to give a statement, but where are you staying? I can take you back to your hotel."

"Um… Torchwood Resort," he replied.

"Great me too, that makes it easy Tiger," he said.

Jackson didn't believe in fate, but he sure as hell believed in luck. And luck was what he stumbled into when he heard the man scream for help.

He wasted no time following the cries through the market and around a corner onto what looked like an abandoned side street. He knew the sound of danger when he heard it. He immediately saw the man fighting off his attacker. She swung his bag at him with blind fury.

Not once looking to Jackson like he was going to give up or give in. He admired him for it, but cursed him for his foolishness. What if the other man had a knife or worse yet a gun?

Using his good leg and the element of surprise he swung the attacker's legs out from under him, and once he lost his footing, Jackson yanked him to the ground and quickly secured him. Not caring that the man was hurt, he did a quick cursory look over the man to make sure he was ok. His response was shaky but sure as he nodded his thanks.

He was taken slightly aback, He knew he had found Ifan Jones the second he took one look into his stormy grey eyes.

Crazy good luck.

Using his sat phone, he called the local authorities. He would happily hand the would-be mugger creep over to them, now that he had found Ifan he was eager to get on with his own investigation.

He had only been on the island for a day. He had set up his hotel room as his tech base. He wanted to be able to reach Houston should he need, not only to check in with Ethan, but to get updates to Michael Smith. He had also spent a few hours checking out the village house he had decided to rent to get out of the hustle and bustle of the resort life. It was a small wooden, one story house, with a thatched roof. Jackson thought the house was definitely set up as a honeymoon suite for vacationing lovers. There were tons of scented candles, and the bed even had rose petals. Not his idea of a perfect vacation, but he could overlook it. It was secluded behind local foliage and trees, off the beaten path but still within walking distance to the shore and the market square.

When he heard Ifan's call for help, he had been doing some recon work in the village. Trying to get the lay of the land. Once this job was complete he would move over to the rental house fully and enjoy a real vacation.

He watched him now as he spoke to the police officer.

He appeared calm on the outside, but Jackson could see the slight shake of his hands as he spoke. he was most likely in shock. Before he knew what, he was doing he stood up and slipped a protective arm around him.

"Officer, if we're done here, I am sure Mr. Jones would like to go back to his hotel," he said ignoring the look of surprise on his face.

"Yes, sir. Yes, we are done," the officer said nodding excitedly deferring to Jackson's authority. Then turning to Ifan, "Sir, if we need more from you we will contact you at Torchwood yes? And in the meantime you were very lucky your husband heard your calls for help, very lucky."

"Oh, uh he's not my husband," he replied ducking out from under Jackson's arm. He was surprised himself that he immediately noticed the lack of warmth once he stepped away. "But yes, I'll be available."

The officer wore an embarrassed expression as he looked rapidly between Jackson and Ifan. "Well, yes, my apologies sir. We will be in touch."

Jackson touched Ifan's elbow, leading him back toward the market. "Shall we?" he asked.

Ifan looked up at him and Jackson felt a bolt of something electric hit the centre of his stomach. He was beautiful. Not only the eyes, but his smooth pale skin, athletically toned body, and perfectly aligned features. He was a ten for sure. _The best part,_ Jackson though, _is he doesn't seem realize it._ Of course, he was here to do a job, and he could very well be putting on an act. But he didn't know who he was or why he was here. Something gnawed at his gut, something about this job didn't fit. He learned a long time ago that life and death hung on a soldier's ability to trust his gut. Jackson wasn't about to abandon it now. Whatever it was that felt off led him to think where Ifan was concerned, maybe it wasn't was an act.

"Yes, but first, I don't even know your name?" Ifan sounded timid, but Jackson saw there was something intense behind his eyes as he stuck out her hand toward him in an introduction. He would have laughed except he recognized a depth of concern. he was not going to be comfortable going with him anywhere if he didn't at least know his name.

"Jackson. Jackson Harkness" Jack said as he accepted the hand and the tingle seemed to shake them both like an earthquake.

Ifan spoke first.

"Well. Botheration"

Jackson just grinned. Whatever it was he was supposed to be acquiring him for … the Agency had made a tactical mistake in placing them together.

Now they would be invincible.

Soul mates united.


	3. the king and I

 

He looked up as the horses passed them in the town square, some calling out with fear as the blood and viscera on display showed the great battle that had occurred out there beyond the keep. He stumbled into a horse and looked up into the most amazing eyes he had ever seen.

"Careful, he may bite" the soft voice warned.

"Apologises Sire" he managed to choke out as he regained his composure. The Good King looked down at him with that regal air of graciousness, nodding to show he did not mind the touch.

"Harkness right? We have met when youngsters?"

"Yes Sire" Jack bowed low "My father built your stables on the west side."

"Ah. Yes. I remember now" Ianto smiled. Tied and weary, covered in blood with a nasty looking gash to his cheek, he suddenly transformed to someone handsome beyond compare. Jack found himself holding his breath as his hand remained on the shoulder of the magnificent creature the King was mounted on. They had played as children, an afternoon in the long grass with giggling and a moment of silence that he remembered too. Their eyes locked into one another with a lizard on a rock between them until heir fathers had called them away.

"Come to my quarters later" he said like it was nothing, a simple demand to one who might have some skills he has a use for and Jack nodded, unable to trust his voice.

As the King kicked his horse forward Jack's and slid along the horse's skin and met the strong shin of the King, Jack's hand squeezing for a moment before stepping back.

Had he been too bold?

They had been mere children when they last met. He was surprised that he even remembered him, their interactions brief with the men talking above them as they had peered out from behind their respective father's legs at one another. Then played as children do without bondaries of status.

Jack watched the horse walk off then to his delight the King twisted in the saddle to look back, his smile once more just for him.

No.

He had not read that moment wrong.

He remembered him alright.

Jack went to bathe.

The King had finally decided on a bed warmer and Jack could not be more excited.

.

.

.

.

"Enter!"

Jack tried not to look impatient as he pushed past the footman, entering the room to find a fire roaring and the King still in the giant bathtub that sat in the corer of the room, the raised steps to it covered with clothes where they had been shucked without thought. He had gone straight from the battle to this warm comfort. A table of food sat next to the tub, picked at without interest and as Ianto shifted in the tub Jack finally realised he would be naked in there.

WOW

"Sire" Jack said softly "Am I too early for an audience with you?"

Ianto turned with open surprise "No. No. I forgot … I thought it was still afternoon. Apologies Jackson, I think I fell into a light doze."

Ianto rose from the water and Jack reached for the towel, turning to offer it only to find himself dropping it as he gaped at the wonderful face height offering in the raised tub. "Gods, you are beautiful."

"What?"

Jack blinked, "Ah .. I mean …"

"Jackson … did you just call me beautiful?" Ianto asked with amusement "Or my crown jewels?"

"Well … I think I find all of you alluring your grace, as always." Jack snorted, seeing that the King was amused, not embarrassed by the way he could not stop staring.

"I had heard that you are a dabbler. I was being pressed lately to find a bed warmer and as I have no intention of wedding that woman my mother has chosen I intend to find one that gives me the comfort I seek. Do you feel up to the task?"

Jack gestured at his tenting and said softly "Up to it? Ianto …I mean…"

"Jack. My god … you …" Ianto laughed as he stepped out, the water cascading off those fine legs Jack knew the touch of and as Ianto stepped into Jack's personal space he whispered "Well? Gonna keep me waiting?"

"I don't know if I am to dry you or lick you Sire" Jack said cheekily and Ianto laughed again, his Adams apple bobbing in a delicious way.

Licking.

Licking was best.

Yes.


	4. Highness

The blind date was going better than either man had hoped. Jack made a mental note to tell Owen he might not kill him after all. Maybe …. This was going to work. Tosh's friend was unexpectedly charming …. And male!

Ianto sat across from him talking and laughing at dinner, he seemed sweet and kind. But he had learned in the past that some people were excellent actors when they needed to be, including himself.

As they began to dance the band abruptly changed to a slower song, and Jack found it all too easy to pull Ianto into his arms. he smelled sweet like hibiscus and something else, something deep and masculine.

With one hand tightly around his waist, he used his other hand to run his fingers through his hair as they moved with the music. It was soft and flowed through his fingers. In his opinion he should never keep so short, another inch and it might curl around his fingers in a delicious way. So soft.

Everything about him screamed innocence to Jack. Ianto leaned into him and put his head against his chest. He felt his pulse quicken, and something a bit lower stir.

He looked down at him and slipped his hand under his chin, lifting his gaze to his own.

"You wanna get out of here?" he whispered. Ianto gave him a light nod, his eyes glowing in the soft light of the dance floor. Those eyes were going to be his downfall, and right now he didn't care.

He leaned down and brushed a soft kiss to his lips. He had been dying to taste him all evening. His lips were soft, warm and damn inviting.

He led him out of the restaurant and they walked hand in hand down to the beach.

The waves were crashing with a steady and soothing whoosh. Jack figured the tide was coming in. The beach was empty. The moon was full, and a sheen of glowing light hit the wet sand where the ocean met the shore.

"Ahead there is an empty lifeguard stand. Walking in the sand is hard in these shoes, maybe we could sit for a bit?" Ianto asked.

"That sounds good," he replied, allowing Ianto to lead the way, but not fully letting go of his hand.

He was hesitant to break the contact and warmth between them. John would think he was nuts, but in one short day, he was finding it difficult to deny the incredible connection between himself and Ianto.

"Tell me about why you had to leave the palace? Couldn't you have asked for a transfer to a different department?" he asked, as they sat on the deep lifeguard bench. Ianto settled into the crook of his arm and they watched the waves in the moonlight.

"It's complicated," he said. _Ahh_ , he thought. _There it is._

"I bet," he replied.

"It's not something I want to talk about. Let's just enjoy this night, and each other," he said, wrapping his arms around his middle. His breath began to speed up. He was a strong-willed man, but he would've to been a robot not to become aroused with the way Ianto wrapped himself into him. His clean scent enveloping his senses.

He was right.

It was best not to waste the night.

Without thinking about the ramifications, he slipped his hand behind Ianto's neck and pulled him closer until he was able to take his mouth with his own. His lips devouring his. This time all the softness of his earlier kiss was gone.

He needed him.

He felt a murmur of pleasure escape Ianto's mouth as he sought access to more of him. he parted his lips letting him explore with his tongue. Matching his pace and eagerness, he answered his kiss with one of his own, climbing into his lap to get closer to him.

His arse rubbing against Jack's groin.

Jack groaned. he was the sexiest man he had ever met. The only thing between them were the light fabrics of their tunics. He broke the kiss breathlessly, searching his eyes for any hint of deception behind his stormy gaze. He only found desire.

Trailing his lips down Ianto's neck, Ianto moved against him in a rhythm that suggested he wanted so much more. He felt his arousal fully awaken. His lips met Ianto's again in a rush of need. He was losing control. He pulled the strings of Ianto's tunic top free and watched as the fabric gently fell down exposing himself to him. He wore no singlet, revealing the most delectable pecks nestled in a thatch of hair, centred with light brown, taut nipples that begged for his kiss. _Damn,_ he thought. Taking a nipple into his mouth, he licked and teased.

"Please… Jack," he begged, moving his hips slowly as he ran his hands through his hair, guiding his mouth to his other nipple.

Jack knew he had to slow down, but he was too perfect. He didn't want this to go so far that he would regret it. He wanted him fully but he would have to wait, at least not until he knew the truth. Why was he escaping the palace, what was he running from. What had he done to be so nervy? But Jack was only a man, and in the face of this raw sensuality, he was starting to think the truth be damned. As his resolve began to fade, he made a move to pull his tunic up above his thighs to allow himself better access to his soft curves. Then without warning a flashlight and whistle broke through the haze and interrupted their kiss.

"Excuse me, the lifeguard stand is off limits, please Mister? Sir? You must get down ok?" A security guard was walking towards them. Immediately snapping back to reality, Ianto crushed himself against him, causing him to let out another groan.

"Sorry," Ianto said. Jack felt him blush even under the dark cover of the night. He helped him pull his tunic back up and covered him.

"Thanks chief… uh, my mate and I, we just got a little carried away. We'll come down," he called out to the guard. "Mind giving us a little privacy?"

"Yes, yes, of course sir. Yes, but please promise to come down," the guard said turning and walking up the beach away from them. When the light of his flashlight was out of view Ianto turned to Jack. His eyes were filled with mirth.

"Mate?" he asked.

"Well, I didn't want him to think we were a couple of loose teenagers, necking on the beach?" he said. Necking? He knew he sounded ridiculous, like his grandfather.

Ianto laughed into his chest as he tried to slow his uneven breath.

They stumbled out onto the sand only to find armed guards waiting and Jack instinctively stepped in front of Ianto as his hand strayed to his weapon.

The head guard in the royal standard looked at him impassively, then past him and said gently "Highness? Come now. Your mother is beside herself."

"I don't care Baxter!" Ianto said haughtily as Jack slowly gaped at the Crown Prince, now recognisable in the bright lights of the vehicles "I will not marry her!"

"Highness…."

"I'm gonna marry him!" Ianto had a moment of inspiration, puling the hapless man to his side "He has deflowered me!"

For once …. Jack was innocent.

And totally up for it! … well OK, that part was not unusual for him.

He grinned as he tightened his grip.

OK.

He could do this.


	5. Wedding Planner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If any of these little one-shots feels like a prompt to you ... run with it. Take it and wtire some chaps of your own .. i would love to see your take on the next part. Full permission to use my ideas here.

 

He watched them as they walked around the venue, his fingers fiddling with a flower arrangement like he was petting a dog's ears. Those petals would bruise.

"Hello there, I wasn't expecting you" Ianto said calmly as he walked towards them, swallowing his sigh as the handsome man turned to smile at him. This couple were the hardest for him, the man sooo his type. Their third time this week, gods.

"Gwen wanted to look at some of the different table settings. Apparently she saw somewhere that gold is too pretentious this year" Jack rolled his eyes as he spoke to the wedding planner who did that thing with his cheeks.

"Well don't tell His Majesty then … he had gold settings just last month for the third wife. Well ... let's go see then shall we?" Ianto led them to a room set up like a dining room, a series of tables and chairs with different settings. Cloth. Placemat. Plates. Cutlery and such. Even flower arrangements with silk flowers. Ianto hated those arrangements but knew his sister was right. They did look nice in the world of fake.

"I like this one" Jack pointed to a plain white plate with a thin dark blue band around the edge. It sat on white placements and a midnight cloth over a white bottom one. The layering of blue and white stark yet crisp. The real beauty was in the arrangement of pale lemon orchids and fairy lights.

"That's called a Starry Night" Ianto said as he looked at his favourite too. Rhiannon had scoffed at it, as Gwen was now.

"Don't be ridiculous. Look at it. So … so … masculine." She sneered, 'How fluffy is that! NOT!"

Ianto blinked and then pointed her over to a monstrosity he called the 'Puff Palace' and she gasped with delight. Tea rose, cream and a touch of gold with heritage roses and some little candles in an elaborate candelabra in the middle of the mess.

"I love it!" she gushed.

"Of course we can change the plates as well. See the Princess setting over here with the pink and white. Or we have Prima Donna here with the more reddish tint." He waved his hand and watched her eyes flitter about as Jack leaned back in a chair and fiddled with some more flowers.

"And what about you Jack?" Ianto asked, trying to say the name boldly, even as his heart did a summersault.

What a shame.

He was so pretty.

"Doesn't bother me" Jack shrugged, "It's her shindig. I just pay the bills."

"Listen to him" she laughed, "He is soooooo bored. Look at this then, this one had a soldier in the middle if it for Godsake!"

"A military themed cake" Ianto nodded as he watched Gwen move along the table of fake cakes. He pulled out a chair and joined Jack, watching his fingers as they moved from flower petals to the edge of the plate. "I thought the rose one would suit, on the end."

"OH god!" she gasped as she looked at it, the four tiers covered with flower petals made of icing and the pretty pastel pinks cascaded down.

"I know … there are several bride and grooms there too. Maybe the one with the dark hair and little rose crown?" Ianto said watching her hands move for it and she held up the bride with the flowing black hair, tiny roses on the edge of the gown as well.

"My gown will be like this, but there will be a rose coloured sash" she said with delight.

"And we can ad that" Ianto smiled "The groom with the mop of hair there?"

"Oh no" she laughed merrily "Rhys' hair is more of this brown one here."

"Rhys?" Ianto asked with confusion.

"The groom" Jack said with a roll of his eyes "That's his name. The man marrying my very annoying sister here."

"Sister."

Jack frowned "You didn't think it was me did you? Christ, she's not my type. Besides, she's my sister!"

Ianto tried not to look too interested as they rose to leave and Jack swung at the door to hand him a business card "Here. My number is on there if you need me."

Ianto tried not to blush as he reached for it and their fingers brushed, both men looking at one another with widening eyes as the spark was felt.

"Oh … I shall." Ianto breathed.

"shall what?" Jack asked softy "Call me?"

"That too" Ianto said with a cheekiness he didn't usually display.

He put the card in his pocket and watched Jack lead Gwen to the car, his heart still pounding. Jack stopped before getting in looking back at Ianto with open joy.

Holy shit.

He had just found his soul mate!


	6. death in a Great Coat

 

I knew it would be one of those calls, hesitating at the crime tape as I watched Toshiko move slowly around the perimeter of the body, her face hard. Not good. Not a good death.

I ducked under the tap without looking at Andy too hard, the Heddlu Officer scanning the assembling crowd with a professional air about him I liked. I know he will keep them back as I walk with more confidence than I feel towards the body.

"Thought the sound of brakes screeching was your approach" Toshiko said without looking up from the blood splatter by her feet.

"What have we got Toshi?"

"Male. Late twenties? Early thirties? Hard to tell, you lot all look so damned cute when not being misogynistic pigs" she replied and I can only agree, being cute when silent myself.

"Cause of death?"

She seemed to consider that more and for a moment I thought maybe one had finally stumped her but then she rose "Exsanguination. There is literally ... no blood left in the body. Someone drained him dry with the puncture wound to his throat here."

I was forced to crouch to look, seeing his freshly shaved throat and jaw line. Yes. He had been handsome in life, that face when animated quite nice to watch no doubt. Shame.

"So … stabbed and bled out?" I was confused and not afraid to show it as I looked around "Did it rain in the night? Wash it way?"

"Ah, there you have it" she smiled up at me from where she crouched "No rain. Some splatter here and there, but more or less all from the initial struggle. No. It's gone."

"Well, let's get him back to the lair…sorry…morgue and check him out" I teased, calling her favourite place that was something I did occasionally, her sidekick no doubt waiting for her with his equally dry humour.

I wonder what Owen will make of this.

.

.

.

.

"What do you mean, he didn't bleed to death" I was getting annoyed now. This handsome man laid out naked on the table bar a small cloth over his goods that showed even in death he was more than a handful. Defined muscle tone and clearly an attractive and healthy specimen.

"I mean … his neck was broken first" Owen said smugly as Toshiko made a small noise of annoyance, his big blue tick on the board the only one next to her three but he was going to crow for days over this.

"So … why break his neck AND stab him" she demanded.

"For the blood" I was not liking where this was going as Owen continued to speak "They broke his neck so he was incapacitated, probably list consciousness immediately, died within minutes and bled out in the meantime without flailing around. Neat."

"Like what … a vampyre?"

"Yeah." Owen sniffed as he leaned over "Poor bugger didn't even see it coming. The angle of this blade means he was taken from behind, the right hand struck the blade in, the other hooking his chin and then the vicious twist that broke his neck, the two pains happening simultaneously and such a surprise that he would have likely felt neither."

"Professional" I was again drawn to his sill face, too serene. So sad.

It was another hour before I was settled with my coffee reading the blood reports as Owen led his wife out for dinner, their anniversary. I waved them off and rose to examine this corpse more clearly.

He still looked like he was asleep, bar that slight tilt of his head from the broken neck.

It didn't feel right.

I knew it was foolish but who would know? All the slides done, the pictures taken and he was only going to be bagged and tagged now for release to any family that might turn up to clam him so … what if I wanted to see him intact just once.

I clambered onto the table and straddled him, feeling more than strange with that piece of cloth between his flaccid goods and my arse, tilting and manipulating the head until I heard the satisfying click of bones reseating and his neck was again straight.

I was so close to him, we were as lovers and I might have kissed him were he not so cool under my fingers. Dead. I had woken and rolled onto a lover like this. I have never kissed a corpse though, never been one for necrophilia so I slid back off the table and adjusted my clothing as I took satisfaction in knowing I had at least ensured the identification by his family would not upset them so much, he would look … normal.

I bent over to complete the paperwork to release his body when I heard a soft gasp, then a cough.

I turned expecting to see Owen or Toshiko there having forgotten something but instead I found myself staring into the most fathomless blue eyes, wide and searching.

He sat there on the table, one hand to his neck, the other clasping at his goods and his eyes seemed to draw me in even as I clutched at the table to remain upright.

The words fell out before I had time to even comprehend them.

"I thought I was the only immortal here."


	7. Fire and ice

The wipers were going at max speed, thumping back and forth as the snow steadily fell. Ianto swung the wheel of the rig, the large fire engine taking the turn with ease. It seemed to loom from the blizzard in almost whiteout conditions. Mad men and Englishmen safely at home … Welsh bastards out tonight.

Ianto loved being a firefighter. It made him feel whole, like he was making up for the terrible fire that had cost him his mother and sister when he was still a child, unable to do anything but writhe in his drunken father's arms as the house burned down, his dog's howls of despair in the attic telling him his women folk died up there as well. Myfanwy would never leave them.

He was currently driving like he was in the Indy 500, swinging around the vehicles ahead of him on the highway, hitting the loud booming horn when the twos and blues didn't seem to be enough. Once upon a time people would pull over, give way but these days no one had any fucking manners.

"Shit…hold on" Ianto cried out as a car swung into his lane and hit their brakes. A classic brake-check that Ianto could not ignore, his foot slamming down more as the front of the engine caught the car in the arse, shunting it forward and to one side, clearing the way as the men in the back cheered.

"Ya bloody nutta Jonesy!" one laughed as he checked the car hitting the guardrail with a show of sparks and snow "Shit, might have to attend that one on the way back."

More laughter at the usual quip that Ianto caused more work for them than an arsonist.

He ignored them, swinging around the corner and taking out a postal box that had another shouting "Ten dollars Garry!"

"Fuck!" one spat as he felt around and then with wide eyes said "Oh no. No wallet!"

Laughter.

Ianto saw the scene ahead and called out "We're here!"

They piled out and looked at the mess. Four vehicles all meshed into one another like crushed soda cans, men moving forward as Ianto approached the chief "Chief Davidson, what's up?"

"Ianto, thank god. There are several already in route to the hospital but this black SUV over here has a man trapped. Can you cut him out?" Davidson pointed and Ianto signaled the other men. His men I guess. He was still getting used to being team leader, his own Captain arriving behind them in his car with a look of thunder.

"Jones! You did a bum shunt?"

"He did a brake-check!"

"Really?" the man stopped walking "pillock. The dash-cam will show it then. OK. Moving on!"

Ianto rolled his eyes "Yes Owen. Off we go, tally-ho!"

Owen laughed as he walked over to see what was happening, those that had arrived before them pouring over the place as the snow blanketed the ground. He stood back and let them work until the ambulance officers motioned him over to say the patent was stable.

"Thanks" Ianto said softly as he slid into the back seat behind the driver, the only door they could open as the vehicle had sustained severe damage. "Good afternoon, my name is Ianto and I will be your fireman today."

"Oooo, a fireman" the man slurred, his head injury oozing blood still "I think I might have ordered one on E-Bay while butt dialing."

"Ah, well you might not be able to afford me" Ianto quipped as he checked the man, the paramedics saying he was not severely trapped just encased with Ianto now being checked for himself as his hands slid down the man' thighs "I happen to have expensive tastes and you are American … that's an extra fee."

The man snorted with mirth and Ianto looked up, into the most amazing eyes ever. He froze, the eyes widening slightly as well and Ianto realized with a start that he was partially in the lap of a man handsome enough to be modeling jeans or something.

"Hi" Ianto said softly "Sorry. I had to check for myself."

"A man who doesn't trust" the man sighed "I'm Jack by the way."

"Well, since I am in your lap with my hands under your bum right now … it's nice to know your name" Ianto agreed, grinning as he also noted the dry seat, no blood loss there. No major injuries.

Jack smiled back "Gonna keep them there? Better than a heated seat thing."

Ianto laughed. He liked this man. He pulled his hands back, removing the phone as he did so and Jack looked relieved as he held out his hand "Thanks. I need to call the office, Toshi will kill me."

"You're lucky you aren't dead" Ianto told him "This area is notorious for black ice."

"Is everyone else OK?" Jack asked "I did ask but I think they were too busy to hear me."

"Everyone else has already been evacuated. You are the last and there were no fatalities" Ianto assured him as he looked into those eyes again.

"One more question before you tear this vehicle open like some dragon ripping the armor off a knight" Jack asked and Ianto's eyes danced.

"Then I get to eat you?" Ianto asked, then his brain caught up to his mouth as Jack roared with glee.

"Well … I was gonna ask or your number but … I'll try anything once." Jack chortled, leaning in to smell this exotic creature that came from a blizzard yet melted his heart "Or twice."

Ianto blushed, then whispered it in his ear.


	8. An Example to be made

 

.

.

Ianto looked up from the book he was reading to see a man staggering along the side of the road, weaving to one side to allow the carriage to pass and he tapped his cane on the window to let the driver know he wanted him to stop, Ianto alighting from the carriage before the brake was fully engaged to race to the man who was bleeding heavily from a scalp wound and in obvious distress.

He had the driver and footman who had clambered from the back of the carriage with shock, not having noticed the man, assist with heaving the man inside. As they raced for the castle Ianto held the man's head in his lap, appalled by the brutal savagery this man had been subjected to.

The carriage rumbled into the keep and servants rushed outside, the noise alarming them as the usually sedate amble was replaced with speed. Ianto called for the driver to go to the doctor for help, having them carry the man into a room, then laid on the bed.

They saw to him as the Doctor was sent for, Ianto now irate that such a thing could happen, demanding one of his men go to the town this poor unfortunate had clearly been staggering from to seek explanation for such violence. As he waited for answers he sat by the bed of the man, watching his uneasy slumber.

The doctor came, fussed and did his usual ruminations then turned to face Ianto "He'll live."

"That's it?" Ianto gaped "He'll live?"

"Yeah. I went to school and spent years learning how to say it. He'll live! What, want me to strip naked, smear chicken grease on myself and sing a song backwards while dancing around the bed with some feathers up me butt?" Owen asked with wide eyes "Because I left my chicken grease at home."

"You are a horrible little shit" Ianto growled, then the corners of his mouth tugged as he added "I rather wanted to see that."

Owen laughed softly as he poked at his best friend's shoulder "He just needs rest. He will heal, nothing lasting."

"Thank you Owen, much better. Almost human that time" Ianto smiled "Used a mirror to practice?"

Owen roared with mirth now, packing up his things and leaving, the poor man restlessly mumbling until Ianto reached out to stroke his hair and soothe him like perhaps a mother might.

.

.

.

"Well?" Ianto demanded.

"According to those at the gates he left a tavern that way, the Hound and Whistle" Andy informed Ianto as he stood beside the fire warming himself "The tavern is known for…skirmishes."

"Not helpful." Ianto growled, "continue."

"I went in and found a nice little girl with large boobs and a small dress" Andy supplied, Ianto turning to look at him, then motioning him to continue talking so Andy said "Apparently there was the insinuation of … unnatural behavior between this man and another."

"Some woman?"

"No. Another young man. One who seemed as … unusual as him. Apparently this other man and propositioned the son of the proprietor in a manner not becoming a gentleman then left the poor lad….ah…. debouched. When this man came looking for his friend they attacked him for being the same." Andy shrugged "guilty by association."

"He likes other men?"

"He likes anything, everything. Not as crude as the other one…ah…. Mister Hart I think the other one was called" Andy frowned as he tried to remember "Harkness. This one is called Harkness. Jack Harkness."

"And this is all because his friend enjoyed the flesh of another" Ianto frowned "This is not good at all."

"No" Andy agreed "Next they will string them up from the lampposts or something."

Ianto considered.

.

.

.

.

Jack looked around the room he had woken in with interest, this not where he was used to being and he had no idea how he got here. When he got here or why he was currently sitting in this plush chair with a lovely robe on while eating the most wonderful food he had ever tasted.

Then the door opened and Ianto entered, Jack rising to his feet with surprise as the handsome man came to stand in front of him.

"I have been told what happened to you is because of your open affections for both sides of the bed" Ianto said calmly and Jack blinked at the forwardness of the question. "Please, call me Ianto?"

"I'm Jack. Ah … Yes, I've not heard it referred to like that but … " he said softly "I did not do anything but … John did."

"Yes, Mister Hart seems to have left you quite a mess to clean up" Ianto nodded "How is your head?"

"Feeling better actually" Jack felt a smile forming as he looked at the man now pacing the room "You are a tonic in that pretty suit."

Ianto returned the smile, looking like he had made up his mind about something, "Come over here."

Jack was curious and gingerly rose to walk stiffly over to him, then Ianto seized his elbow and led him out to the balcony where Jack felt his world fall away.

A sea of people were out there, waiting to cheer and clap like he was some bloody super star and Jack turned to look at Ianto in the bold light of day.

"Majesty?"

"Ahhhh. Recognize me now?" Ianto snorted "Yeah. The mighty King Ifan. Blah blah. Boring actually, all that. Now. Come. I want to make sure this sort of thing does not happen again. Come, I do not bite. Not out here anyway."

Jack stepped closer, interest on his face.

Ianto seized his face in his hands and kissed him. Strong. Hard. Insistent. Soft. Questioning. Gently. Ianto drew back and stared at him, Jack's eyes wide as well while the crowd's silence was shattered by someone clapping, then others joined in. The noise waking Ianto from his stupor.

He spun to address the crowd and yelled "I King Ifan hereby declare the love between two people not be governed by sexual orientation. Love is defined by…by…. Well. Love."

Jack blinked, Ianto turning back to him with a cheeky grin "Come along Mister Harkness."

"Captain" Jack croaked "It's Captain, your majesty."

"Captain" Ianto said as he went to head inside, then he spun at the last moment so Jack practically walked into him, their noses touching as Ianto added "And I prefer to be called Ianto by those close to me."

"Close to you?" Jack asked with amusement, "Do you intend for me to be…close to you?"

"After that feeling out there?" Ianto snorted "I intend to have you warm my bed Captain. Oh yes. Ianto will do for now … until we find something more … intimate."

Jack knew his grin was the one that usually got him in trouble but right now he didn't care.

He was thinking about A LOT of intimate things as Ianto led him back to the table to eat.

Gotta keep up your strength ya know.

Empires to corrupt.


	9. Lady Luck

Ianto walked slowly along through the gate to the waiting plane. The tarmac was covered with a light dusting of fresh snow and he was once again reminded that he didn't like flying. Scotland sucked the big one and he really had hoped to hire a car to travel home to Wales, stopping in London for the job interview that had been suddenly bought forward to tomorrow fuck it all. Now he was stuffed, had to fly to get there in time and with his luck it was snowing.

Great.

The first problem was that the plane he could see out the waiting lounge window was a DC-10. He had checked and been told emphatically before booking this fight that it was a L-1011. Seems there was a technical problem and they had been forced to change the plane. Great, entering a death trap. If he didn't need this job interview he might have turned right around but unfortunately he didn't have a choice. The Flight Attendant checking tickets while apologising to those ahead of him for the plane change that also meant some seat reassignments did not bode well either.

Great. Lady Luck was a cow.

He had spent more that he could afford for a quiet business class ride. He knew given his luck there would not be an upgrade.

Nope.

"Oh, Mister Jones I am so sorry. We have a passenger with a Guide Dog sitting in the seat next to the one assigned to you originally, you do not mind changing seats so he can have the leg room needed for the dog, do you?"

Ianto felt the annoyance deep in his gut as he smiled politely and assured her it was no problem. After all he told himself, gonna die in a crash no matter where you sit in these fucking flying death traps.

He walked towards the back of the plane, his heart dropping more as he saw economy class looming and with a resigned smile he moved into the seat she was motioning at. He settled in the seat and placed his ear buds in, at least able to listen to some music while telling himself he was not really gonna die, _stop being a jerk_.

Someone settled next to him and brushed his leg but he kept his eyes closed and his head tipped back to show he didn't mind, pretended not to have felt it. Maybe if he pretended he was dead he might not really become that way? _God, what a Negative Nelly today_. He smiled as he heard his mama's voice scolding him in the back of his mind and the brush happened again, more deliberate this time.

They took off, the drop of his gut for a moment before he could feel the landing gear beneath them slamming up and he sighed softly. Someone touched his face and he grunted. Ianto opened his eyes and turned to find a woman with a little one on her lap, his smile so infectious that Ianto couldn't help but coo back. A sweet little man with soft curls and a lovely smile.

He then noticed the man across the aisle.

God, he was gorgeous.

Ianto scolded himself for staring and looked back to the baby, offering to take him while the woman sorted some things from her bag then setting once more. He was a lovely chunky size, maybe seven or eight months?

"Excuse me" the voice was American, _the man is American_ , reaching out to snag a little shoe that had plopped from her bag and she laughed as she accepted it, placing it in as Ianto let the baby stand on his thighs to look around, little hands on his shoulders. _What a sweetie_.

"Whatcha doing?" he crooned "What a little star. Yes you are!"

The ear buds had become interesting and Ianto let the music play, holding one hear a tiny shell ear and the baby lit up, grabbing for it to look at, suck and place by his ear again as Ianto gasped with horror.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I will pay for another pair" she was horrified as she saw her child's spilt on the bud.

"No, it's no matter. I have several back-up sets. I shut them in doors ya see. Get in the cab, shut the door … oops. Go though the apartment door with me hands full, slam it with my hip …oops." Ianto rolled his ears and she laughed softly, leaning in to look at the little one's vacant face.

"What is he listening to?"

"Show tunes" Ianto snorted "Um … Cats at the moment I think."

She laughed some more and then they settled as the baby held the bud by his ear with wonder in his mama's lap, the trolley coming as the man in the aisle started to laugh again, the little one leaning out to watch the trolley wheels. Ianto was about to tell her they have a terrible track record for rolling when they hit the first lot of turbulence, the trolley flying along, Ianto snatching her and the baby away from the aisle as the man cried out and reached for the trolley that was about to slam into another little child sliding in the aisle further own.

"Shit" the American said, then looked at the mother to apologise but she had her own problems, the little boy throwing up on her as she struggled to hold him, Ianto grabbing him without thinking and getting some on his jacket sleeves.

_Well why not. One of those days, right?_

She apologised as she retrieved the child and the seatbelt sign pinged off, clear air again. She moved to get up "I need to get him changed."

"OK" Ianto smiled "Come on little beast, what a lot inside such a small body."

"Tyson, let go of his …oh thanks" she smiled as Ianto simply unplugged the ear buds, letting the little one be triumphant. Into the mouth again and Ianto cringed as he knew a child of his would have it's mouth washed out with disinfectant if it did that with something that had been in a stranger's ears. Mind you … David had been treated like that and by the time Micha came along his sister didn't really care anymore.

"Lovely boy" the American said softly.

"He is, isn't he" Ianto smiled back and offered his hand once the Jacket was removed and carefully folded, "Jones, Ianto Jones."

"Oh? Well hello Jones, Ianto Jones. I am Jack Harkness …. Captain Jack Harkness" Jack grinned and Ianto smiled wider as he saw the man's genuine friendliness. Then Jack raised another little shoe "Your son seems to hate shoes."

"Oh … he's not mine" Ianto blushed "They just sat next to me. No … single. Soooo single"

"Oh? No little woman pining for you?" Jack moved in his seat, interest clear.

"No, no little man either. I like my men big" Ianto said then felt the blush rising to his hairline as his brain caught up with his mouth. "Oh god. Sorry, near death makes me chatty I guess."

Jack smiled wider "Lucky for me I am a BIG boy then. You … going to London?"

"Job interview" Ianto smiled back, "But … I will be staying a few days with a hopeful whine in my inner voice before driving home."

Jack grinned wider "Ah. Me too."

"Well .. ah… maybe we should …. Ah … meet?"

"Why Mister Jones, are you trying to seduce me?" Jack purred with delight, the handsome Welshman's blush fading as he smiled back and Jack saw how bloody lovely he was.

He couldn't believe his luck, heading there for a job interview as well. Only he was the interviewer. He knew the name, it had niggled until he had recalled this was one of those he was about to check out for the Torchwood Security Agency.

Well, well, well.

Seems he might have already picked his man.

Lady Luck strikes again.


End file.
